


забери меня

by ephemeralmist



Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: au, в которой о'брайан узнаёт о неро нечто такое, что оставляет в нём только желание бросить всё и сбежать. ну и кто же ему поможет, как не номад с рацией на куртке
Relationships: James O'Brian/Deacon St. John
Kudos: 2





	забери меня

⠀

— забери меня.

дикон опешивает. он не понимает, почему вдруг среди ночи, проезжая по границе между заражёнными районами и лагерями мародёров, он слышит в трескучей рации голос. да ещё и такой печальный.

— чего?

на дороге появляется олень, замирает на секунду, прислушиваясь к рычанию мотора, а затем грациозным прыжком скрывается в зарослях на противоположной стороне. дикон чуть сдерживается, чтобы не ругнуться — столкновения ведь удалось избежать.

— я говорю, забери меня, сент-джон.

вот уж ещё не хватало связываться с неро. «а ты уже связан», — ехидно напоминает какой-то внутренний голос, проснувшийся почему-то именно сейчас, а не в любое другое время, когда помощи от него было бы куда больше.

— с чего мне тебя забирать? — дикон начинает злиться. ему и днём-то несвойственно добродушное расположение духа, а терпение тем более, а ночью, когда того и гляди нарвёшься на спринтера или банши, стрелка на датчике взрывоопасности и вовсе приближается к критической отметке. — мне казалось, тебе нравится вся эта дребедень со сбором данных.

— ты не понимаешь, — о'брайан тихо вздыхает. сейчас с его стороны не слышится привычного треска лопастей вертолёта. чудится, будто он где-то в тихом, спокойном и надёжном месте вроде грота тайной пещеры под каким-нибудь островом. вода медленно капает с потолка и стекается в одну большую лужицу, готовящуюся вскоре стать озером в море. — всё сильно изменилось за эти дни.

дикон выкручивает руль и всё-таки чертыхается. чуть не налетел на клыкача. только бы не разломать байк, дотянуть до следующего поручения из лост-лейка, а потом и подлатать его можно будет. да и себя бы не мешало: не годится в таком состоянии рассекать по горам.

— ладно. говори координаты.

***

— коупленд, это о'брайан. о'брайан, это коупленд.

мужчина и мальчик обмениваются рукопожатиями.

по крайней мере, такие характеристики даёт им в своей голове дикон. о'брайан, кажется, ничуть не изменился с их — ещё той самой — первой встречи. и голос такой же, и интонации. дикон помнит, как он говорил, что только окончил учёбу, что у него в вертолёте нет места, а если и найдётся, то только на двоих.

ну нашлось ведь.

пусть и на одного.

— а ты, случайно, не из неро? — с подозрением спрашивает коупленд, оглядывая новичка. дикон замечает, как руки учёного начинают мелко подрагивать. если он сейчас что-то скажет, то выдаст их. точно выдаст.

— слышишь, коуп, завязывай со своими теориями заговора, — небрежно говорит дикон. — не все вокруг такие уж плохие.

«кому-то просто не повезло», — добавляет он про себя, делая широкий шаг по направлению к прилавку механика.

коупленд хмыкает и подзывает кого-то из лагерных: сдать о'брайана из рук в руки.

— у нас тут не пансионат, — говорит он ему, придерживая за рукав. больше ни слова не срывается с его губ, и о'брайан кивает. на висках у него росинками застывают капли пота.

***

— я же говорю: я не учился этому! — у него голос чуть не срывается на крик. перед о'брайаном лежит снаряжение и стоит, скрестив руки, коупленд.

— ты думаешь, мне это интересно? твоё задание — зачистить обитель мародёров к востоку от лагеря, а значит берёшь и делаешь.

в глазах у о'брайана растерянность. возьмёт задание — пропадёт. не возьмёт — выгонят. он мечется между двумя неравноценными выборами и никак не может определиться. где же все твои хвалёные формулы и стойкость, закалённая в пламени схваток за знания о неизведанном мире?

испарилась, как вода, которую в жаркую погоду в жаркой пустыне капнули на жаркий камень.

коупленд смотрет на всё-ещё-новичка зверем. не то, чтобы он смотрел хоть на кого-то по-другому, но о'брайан то этого не знает, и ему кажется, что вот ещё секунда — и марк пинком выставит его за решётчатую ограду, а в спину ему будут нестись полусмешки-полусочувствующие вздохи. вряд ли кто-нибудь здесь вступится за него.

шуршание шин привлекает внимание обоих. на главную «площадь» въезжает дикон. разворачивается так лихо, что о'брайан губу прикусывает от волнения — _ему бы тоже так хотелось_.

— и что тут происходит, коуп? — спрашивает номад, слезая с байка. — потрудись уж объяснить.

коупленд чуть ли не зубами скрипит. уж как сент-джону нравится выставлять его дураком при всех.

— я очень, ценю, дикон, что ты привёл ещё человека к нам, но если тебя так уж расстраивают поручения, которые я раздаю, то можешь арендовать себе пару извинений, потому что я их приносить точно не собираюсь*, — он разворачивается и уходит.

о'брайан глубоко набирает полную грудь воздуха. кажется, впервые за те несколько недель, что он в лагере, ему вдруг стало спокойно. шнурок, затянутый на сердце ослабел и, если не упал полностью, то сполз точно. учёный смотрит на сент-джона.

— пойдём, джеймс, — со вздохом говорит дикон. — буду учить тебя обращаться с незванными гостями.

⠀

**Author's Note:**

> * переведённая строчка из песни:  
> the stupendium — the fine print.
> 
> ещё хотела написать коупленду строчки “your worth is determined by your sacrifices“, потому что звучит как нечто, похожее на его взгляды, но решила этого не делать. так что просто добавочная деталь из изначального варианта.


End file.
